


High Time

by Cynnimon



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynnimon/pseuds/Cynnimon





	High Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talibusorabat (hermitcave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/gifts).



Hello~ This is my first time here, so I'm unfamiliar with how this works... please forgive me if I did anything wrong. But on to the exchange! Here's Misuzu, Kitsune, and Madara enjoying a trip in the air. I hope you like it~ ^^

[Larger version](http://img252.imageshack.us/img252/1550/natsumeyuujinchouexchan.jpg)

  



End file.
